Gone But Not Forgotten
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Brick and Boomer remember their first and last loves. Contains death and character insanity.


Me: A PPGZ and RRBZ fic so please enjoy!

All five of us should have stuck together. They shouldn't be dead. Those poor girls, gone long before they were supposed to. It wasn't fair. Every time I look at my hands, I see the blood, _her_ blood, coloring my hands crimson. Every time I close my eyes, I see _her_ eyes, the bright purple eyes as the life drained out of them slowly. Every time I dream, I feel her arms around me, consoling me and protecting me from the nightmares of that tragic stormy night. Every time I hear the wind in the trees, I hear her voice, offering comfort from beyond the grave. I miss her so much.

Every time I think of her I don't see her happy and smiling, her pale cheeks bright red from our first kiss, her purple eyes closed as she giggled, her raven hair flying in the light summer breeze, I don't see her the way she would want me to. I see her face frozen in eternal pain, her black hair singed and matted with her own blood, her pale perfect skin marred by bruises and blood, her full pink lips covered in blood as it dribbled down her chin, her eyes full of tears as she clung to me as her crimson life force seeped out of the wound on her side and onto my hands.

I still remember it so clearly, as if it had happened two hours ago instead of two years.

We had been walking in the woods when we were ambushed by Princess, Him, Fuzzy, the Gangrene Gang, and Mistress Seduca. Bunny, Boomer's girlfriend, instantly started fighting back. That little yellow midget always did have a taste for violence. She shot a few lasers at them from her eyes but Him shot her down and that was last we saw of her.

I took on Fuzzy on my own, throwing everything I had at him and I had him down in five minutes flat.

Boomer took on the Gangrene Gang, his energy fueled by adrenaline and rage at losing Bunny. He had them all down in seconds, his body crackling with blue energy. We rushed to help Butch and my girlfriend, Blade. By the time I got there, Blade was half-dead and Boomer and Butch had taken down Princess.

I held her in my arms while Butch and Boomer circled around looking for Bunny. I held her in my arms. Blade's purple eyes sought my face and I held her close. Her breath came in slow breaths. An inhale, and exhale, then nothing. And just when I though she was really gone she took another inhale, the exhale then nothing. More agonizing seconds passed and she repeated the process. I held her tightly; her head resting on my chest, my cheek against her soft hair, my right hand entwined with her left while I hummed comforting songs from our childhood, letting her know that I would be there for her until the final inhale, the last exhale, and then truly nothing.

Nothing I said or did helped or relieved Blade's pain. In the final seconds I told her stories, of the marriage I wished we could have, of the life I wished we could have. I talked her all the way to the gates of heaven, not wanting her to go yet wanting to release her from the pain of a snapped spinal column and a fractured skull. I told her I hoped she would wait for me and how much I loved her and wanted to marry her.

"I love you Blade. I love you. Wait for me. Wait for me on the other side. I'll meet you there. Wait for me. Promise." I sobbed, trying to hide my face from her so that the last thing she saw on this earth wouldn't be me crying.

She tilted her head back to see my face anyway and I tried to stop crying for her sake. She tried to swallow to say something but pain came onto her face. "I…will." She managed to croak.

I broke down again. I felt her take her last breath and then, truly nothing. Blade's skin went from ghostly white to golden. A lifetime of worries melted from her face. The pain was now frozen on her face and she was limp in my arms. I held her tightly, my arms around her as the rain began to pour. I held her hand tightly until there was no more warmth in them.

I heard a heartbroken wail from inside the forest and I echoed back with one of my own. As much as I wanted to stay here and hold her I had to see if my brothers were alright. I stood up and carried Blade with me as I flew to my brothers.

They were in a small clearing. Boomer was on his knees with a shocked look on his face as he stared in disbelief at a pile of ash. Butch stood over him, one hand on Boomer's shoulder and the other clenching and unclenching at his side.

Boomer picked up two handfuls of ash and let it slip through his fingers. His eyes grew wider, if that was possible, and he put his hands over them, sobbing the endless wail of an inconsolable child.

Butch looked up at me and gave me a look that clearly said he was sorry. I stood by him, Blade's corpse in my arms.

"Him shot her down. Blasted her down with a ray and when she hit the ground, he turned her to ash. We got here too late to save her." Butch said.

He looked at Blade-no. Blade's corpse. Blade was in heaven with her sister, waiting for us.

"So we lost her too huh?" he asked.

I nodded and set Blade's body beside the pile of ash. We would have to bury them. We couldn't just leave them here.

"C'mon Boomer. You've gotta get up." I said.

Boomer shook his head and Butch pulled him to his feet.

I got a small ball of energy to gather every bit of Bunny's ashes and I grabbed Blade and we went home, Boomer sobbing the whole way while I cried my own silent tears.

When we got back to our small cabin, Boomer went inside, got a Chinese ceramic vase, the one that Bunny had loved, and I placed her ashes in it.

Boomer put the air tight lid on and brushed his fingers over a blank space and when he took it away, right there, scrawled in blue ink as if it had been there this whole time, said _My precious Bunny Utonium, a fallen angel that made my life complete and who now rests in the arms of the angels. Rest in peace my love._

I laid out Blade's body on our bed and did the preparations for her body myself. I washed her body and trimmed her hair. I placed her in her favorite black dress with her favorite jewelry. I did her makeup, rogueing her cheeks and painting her lips. I decorated her hair with a wreath of baby's breath and honeysuckle. I wrapped her in her favorite quilt and placed her favorite stuffed toy in the crook of her arm after I crossed her hands over her chest. She would need her stuffed penguin, Waddles, in the next life.

I left her body there and went out and dug her grave. Every shovelful of dirt made me cry so hard I almost couldn't stand. I couldn't stand the fact that I was burying the love of my life. After I had dug a hole six feet deep, and six feet long, I climbed out and went inside. I called the the boys and they came and stood beside me. Butch stood with a bible and Boomer stood crying with Bunny's urn clutched to his chest.

I gently set Blade in the hole and took the engagement ring from my pocket and placed it on her finger. I kissed her cold forehead.

"I'll meet you on the other side." I whispered to her and Butch helped me out of the hole and, after placing a plank of wood over her, he put the dirt back in. All I could do was stand there with burning eyes and no more tears left. After it was done, I made her a marker, one of red stone that I found while we had been walking. We had sat on this stone when she kissed me the first time.

I carved word deep into the rock. _Here lies the remains of Blade Utonium, the love of my life, the other half of my soul, and the first thing I'll see when I get to the other side. I love you Blade. Rest in peace._

I went back in the house and went back to my room, laying down on the bed and crying myself to sleep. Boomer was never the same again. He created a small alter in his room on which he burned letters and her favorite sweets so that she could have them in heaven. He didn't cry when we were around, but I'll never forget the sounds the echoed through the house at night when he went to bed. He moaned from a deep part of his soul. Butch and I got little sleep. All day he would sit in his room, lying on his side facing the wall with Bunny's ashes clutched to his chest and he ate nothing but the bowl of rice Butch brought him every day. Though we tried to comfort him, we weren't any solace, neither was walking outside, something he had once loved. The grave in the backyard was only a reminder that he had not only lost the love of his life that day, but a girl who had been like a sister as well.

Two years have passed since I last saw the grave of my beloved and one year since I last saw my youngest brother. Boomer was sent away to a mental institution and now Bunny's ashes sit on a shelf in the library and I make the offerings of letters and sweets to her spirit. Butch has a girlfriend and now that we've all settled down, I sit alone in our house with Butch, Bunny and Blade's sisters Blossom and Bubbles and their other sister, who is also Butch's girlfriend, Buttercup.

I'm alone now and I'm sick. The doctors say, at the most, I have about a year to live. I don't have any complaints. I've made my last will and testament. I've said where I want to be buried. And I say this as the last words I write in this journal.

Bunny, it probably won't be long until Boomer comes up for you. Hope you're ready for him. Blade, sweetheart, I'll be there soon.

Don't worry. I'm coming home to both of you. For good this time.


End file.
